


Spring

by calmdowncold



Series: Seasons Demons [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Demons, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, chubby Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Did you know that body fat was seen as a sign of vitality in olden days?AKA: Finn is an actual demon. A cat-like, hormonal, instinct-following demon. Sami is just happy to be here.





	Spring

Sami had a habit of saying ‘ _you can tell me anything Finn, and I won’t judge you!_ ’

He hadn’t expected, of course, when Finn came clean after years of friendship and explained that ‘the Demon’ was not merely a gimmick.

The Demon was real. 

It was real and it existed deep in the pits of Finn’s stomach, or ever-present in the back of his mind. Another side of him that he had, with training and meditation, learned to control and suppress. He could still communicate with the Demon when needed, as if it was a darker version of his own conscious. 

Sami had questions, naturally. _Is the Demon another person? Another race, other than human? Does it tell you to do bad things?_

He was just as much curious and awe-struck as he was concerned for Finn’s well-being.

Sami learned that the Demon was not so much another person but another mentality, and it was Finn himself who was something other than human, which was why and how he could live and maintain something like this. It did not tell him to commit crimes or harm others, but tended to view things a bit more primally than normal.

It made sense, Sami thought to himself after that conversation, because no one as beautiful as Finn could be human. 

By the time that friendship had developed into romance, Sami had taken notice of the difference between Finn and Demon. There was no fear required, as Finn was, for the most part, completely dominant over his mind and body. 

There was one funny happenstance however. 

With each season change, Finn changed. The Demon part of his brain was so strongly affected by the pull of nature, he could not fight the habits that it formed. 

Summer, a time to frolic and play. The Demons would use this time to hunt. Finn himself would go for long runs outside every day and exercise even more than he normally did. The sunshine brought an extra boost of energy and Finn refused to waste an ounce of it. Sami was always there with a Gatorade and a punk rock playlist to assist.

Autumn, the harvest time. This was usually when the Demons would prepare for winter by collecting food and giving thanks to the universe for the fruitful and enjoyable year. Finn would stock up on goodies and treats that he so seldom indulged in and take Sami out apple-picking or hay riding and together they’d comment on the beauty of the world.

Winter, the Demons rested and avoided the outside. They gave the universe uninterrupted time to destroy and rebuild itself. Finn hid away in his bedroom, coaxing Sami into joining him by offering promises of hot cocoa and cuddles. They napped all day and caught up on movies; so lazy and in love.

Then spring would roll around. As the snow melted away and formed puddles on the sidewalk, the air became a little less harsh and flower buds began to reveal themselves in everyone’s front lawns. 

Finn had a love-hate relationship with springtime, as it was the Demon’s mating season. His body became more electrically charged; more sensitive to the touch. The first time a kiss from Sami affected him like a shock was when he knew it had begun.

It was instantly noticeable, during the first few days of March, Finn and Sami spent about the same amount of time in their bed as they did during winter, only this time with much more activity. Much more panting and gasping and moaning. 

Finn was reminded of Sami’s sweet words about never judging him around this time. Autumn, with the increase of sweets and snacks combined with the relaxation of winter always caused Sami to gain weight. Finn refused to verbally acknowledge the added pounds, but silently admired them. He even cursed the coming summer, knowing that Sami would slim down again. Of course, there was no denying that Sami was perfect and lovely no matter what he weighed but Finn was allowed a preference. 

The Demon, all riled up with the spring air, shared his preference. 

Now, waiting for Sami to return from work, the Ides of March just passed and Finn was on the couch practically vibrating from anticipation. Finn was unsure whether this was fortunate or unfortunate, but he and Sami already had two rounds before he left the Montreal house for the day. Was three too much? Was he being needy? 

**Nonsense!** The Demon barked, its voice loud and abrasive, rattling around in Finn’s skull. **Satisfy your needs! Mate with the ginger!**

“Shut up…” Finn snarled, padding barefoot to the kitchen to tend to Sami’s dinner. Only a pair of Sami’s boxers were pulled onto his body all day. He popped the lid off the cooking pot on the stovetop and smelled into the billow of smoke that came out. The soup smelled incredible, and he hoped he had done Sami’s family recipe justice.

5’o’clock rolled around and Sami still wasn’t home. Restless now, Finn read over the litany of explicit texts and photos exchanged between them. He only got a few minutes in before deciding that maybe if he took care of himself, he wouldn’t _have to_ be needy and ask Sami again… 

Then he heard the keys jingling against the front door and threw his phone somewhere onto the couch to hop right in front of the door to greet and kiss and love and maybe pull into the bedroom for more. 

Sami stepped inside and gave his amazing smile, accented by crinkled eyes and full cheeks. 

“Hi, baby!” 

“Hello, darling.” Finn climbed onto his toes to take Sami into his arms for a warm squeeze. Finn’s face melted into the shoulder of Sami’s coat. His nose filled with the most amazing scent he had ever experienced; the intoxicating smell that his boyfriend naturally carried around on his skin. If Finn hadn’t already been wound up, he was completely undone now. 

“Guess what, honey!” Sami gave Finn’s butt a pat, a silent signal for Finn to follow him to the bedroom so he could change. As he pulled his peacoat off and hung it in the closet, Finn took a few steps back to lean against a bed post. He tried to focus on Sami’s story but the removal of the coat left the protruding softness of his tummy exposed. Lust filled Finn’s head like a fog, clouding his vision and making him salivate.

“... and they were giving tickets away to the Montreal Canadiens game later and I won! Isn’t that marvelous! Do you wanna go?” 

“‘Course I wanna go, darlin’.” Finn mumbled absently as Sami’s polo was pulled over his head and thrown to the plastic hamper in the corner. 

“I figured we could eat and then head out. Colin’s going to, we could meet up with him before if you’d wanna get a drink.” Sami prattled on and bent over to the bottom drawer of their shared clothes dresser for a new clean shirt. As he did, his soft tummy folded over and Finn felt a sweat break on his forehead. 

“I’d love to.” He nodded along. There was nothing he could do about the blood rushing to his borrowed boxer shorts. 

Sami tossed the new clean shirt onto the bed and hitched his thumbs into his jeans and peeled them off his legs. Finn eyed the red-hair covered thighs, noticing the lines pressed into them from the tight-fitting denim. Sami’s legs were amazing to Finn- so long and shapely. So much stronger than they looked. 

He was both grateful and irked that Sami was too consumed by his Hockey Soliloquy to look his direction and notice his _predicament._

“Should I take a shower?” Sami asked, more to himself than to Finn. He stood there, facing the dresser, in only mismatched socks and briefs. 

Someone could have placed a twenty-pound weight on Finn’s chest and he’d probably breathe easier than he was now. The waistband of Sami’s underwear was pinching at his hips, causing a noticeable curve to spill out over them. Those undies had fit him perfectly months ago… The Demon yelled something about ‘child-bearing hips’ before Finn mentally swatted it away. 

But between the thick hips, the thighs, the belly roll and the casual comfort that Sami displayed while undressing in front of Finn- he was completely doomed. 

“Nah, I’ll shower after… Wonder if someone’s gonna spill beer on me like last time. I don’t know how good the game is gonna be. It’s against the Sabres, but any night out with you is fun.” Sami finally turned around, goofy grin presented at first, until his eyes trailed from Finn’s sweat-glistening forehead to the nearly-bursting boxer shorts. 

“Oh... “ was all he could offer about his discovery. 

“Darlin’...” Finn loudly cleared his throat after finding his voice hoarse. His legs fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“If ya don’t mind, hon, maybe… before we leave could we…” 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Sami said, laughing a little at the end. 

Finn whimpered, both from being caught as a victim of his overactive hormones, and at his boyfriend’s incredible eagerness. 

Sami scooped him up in a hug, mouths connecting, as they always did without fail. 

Times like these had Finn becoming more Demon than normal. His variety of Demons were similar in their habits and mannerisms to cats, or ‘ _death kitties_ ’ as Sami nicknamed them. 

Now, in Demon fashion, he growled as he was kissed- a guttural sound that came from his throat in times of stress or passion. His hands, fingers curved like claws, explored Sami’s back, scratching at the muscled shoulders and the squishy sides. He climbed onto his toes to grind his aching cock into Sami’s thigh, desperate for immediate relief. Feeling his blood pulsing and rushing all over, he nipped and sucked at Sami’s bottom lip. 

“Hey now.” Sami broke them apart, hands on Finn’s hips. “Not so hard.” 

“Sorry... “ Finn mumbled, scolding the Demon. 

“Don’t make me get the spray bottle.” 

Finn gave out his best growl- something that would terrify any normal human but caused a giggle from his boyfriend. 

“Come on,” Sami kissed his cheek, suddenly much more tender, “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want... “ Finn’s hands dropped from Sami’s ribs to his ass. “I want your fucking thighs wrapped around my head.”

“Yeah?” Sami moved his kisses from Finn’s cheek to his jaw to down his neck. 

“Now.” He snarled, still attempting to rut against the closest body part to him. 

“Mhm?” Sami continued his kissing. He was _always_ such a bastard when it came to teasing. He knew exactly what to do and say to drive Finn up the wall, and he had absolutely no sympathy for the internal frenzy that mating season caused. 

“Sami.” Finn commanded, still stern. He had an idea of where this was headed. 

“What?” Sami responded, innocently as possible. 

“You heard me.” 

“Is that how you ask?” Sami asked, now gently stroking his fingertips along Finn’s spine, causing white-hot streaks of energy everywhere he touched. 

Finn growled again, louder now, but complied with what he knew Sami wanted. 

“Sami… please... “ He started, making his voice soft. 

“Please what?” Sami asked in that goddamn smarmy tone. 

“Please sit on my face.” Finn said, hearing his words falter. The arousal between the two of them was tangible enough to smell, to feel, and it was making the air in their bedroom smoky like fog. 

Sami didn’t answer immediately but Finn felt a smirk form against his shoulder where Sami’s face was buried. Feeling physically unable to hold on any longer, Finn unleashed exactly what Sami wanted. 

“Sami, please. Please please _pleaseee,_ sit on my face. Please, I want your thighs around my head, I want it so bad, I wanna fucking-” He let out a whine when Sami changed his kisses to bites. “Please, baby boy, you’re so hot, I wanna taste you, please.” 

“Oh, fine.” Sami agreed, feigning an attitude. With his firm grip on Finn’s waist, he shoved him backwards so Finn fell onto the bed with a little ‘oof!’ He stripped away his own underwear, unknowingly causing the Demon to roar. 

Sami climbed in bed and went right for the boxers that confined Finn’s cock, practically ripping them off. Finn hissed from the exposure.

“Did I ever tell you that I love mating season?” Sami mused, taking Finn in hand to aimlessly stroke. 

“Ya told me twice yesterday.” Finn said, grabbing one of the fluffy pillows on their bed and propping it under his head for support. “Now get the fuck over here.” 

“Ooh.” Sami moved so Finn’s body was between his legs. He crept painstakingly slowly up past Finn’s waist, his torso, his neck; as if doing his own impression of The Demon’s prey-seeking crawl. 

“Get over here, get over here, get, please please please…” Finn whispered, willing him to move faster. He craned his neck up, mouth open, but was limited in movement as his shoulders were pinned by Sami’s legs. 

“What do we say?” Sami asked. 

“Fuck you, just give it to me.” 

 

“What was that?” Sami swung his leg back over, as if to pull away, out of reach. 

“No!” Finn sprang over to grab his wrist and pull him back. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I mean, please! I mean, please give it to me! Please.” 

“Yeah.” Sami smirked one last time. “That’s what I fucking thought you said.” 

In a fluid motion, Sami grabbed a fistful of short brown hair and brought his leg back so he was now straddling over Finn’s chin. His hard cock found its way into Finn’s mouth, instantly to be sucked and drooled over.

Finn, hands like claws once again, grabbed onto the perfectly-formed love handles at Sami’s waist, pulling them towards his face. Sami used the grip on his hair to rock back and forth, shoving his dick deeper into Finn’s throat. 

Finn’s neck strained from the positioning, so he let himself fall back, flat on his back. A trail of saliva hung from Sami’s cock to his mouth and he palmed it away. 

“More… more, please, come here…” 

Sami, with one hand clinging to the headboard for support, spread his thighs wider. His head lolled back against his shoulders while the suckling sounds from Finn filled his ears. 

Finn reached around Sami’s thigh to pull the dick out of his mouth. Sami gasped at the sudden coldness, and almost complained, but shut right up when he realized Finn’s plan. 

He pulled downward, so Sami’s legs were nearly split, so he had room to lick and lap at Sami’s asshole. 

“Ohhh… my god.” Sami let go of Finn’s hair to hold the headboard with both hands. Using it to keep himself stable and upright, he ground his hips into Finn’s tongue, unable to suppress moans and whines. 

Finn’s hands grasped the thickest part of Sami’s thighs, unknowingly leaving bruises from his fingers digging in. He squeezed and scratched and smacked and smacked and smacked, loving the sound made from the skin connecting skin. From his throat, he could feel a noise similar to the growls from before, but different. 

“You purring for me, baby?” Sami said, breathless. 

Finn felt the vibrations in his vocal chords increase. That was one thing he had never managed to get control over, but it didn’t matter since Sami was the only one who ever caused the loving purrs to come out. 

“Come on… Finnie, lemme go.” 

Finn looked up, confused at first, but understanding completely once Sami swung his legs around to turn his body the opposite direction. He regained his position over Finn’s face, but was now able to press his body against Finn’s so they could suck each other at the same time.

Finn got right back to work, now feeling flashes of heat and spells of goosebumps breaking out as Sami’s sweet mouth mimicked his. Now with new area to explore, Finn’s hands squeezed from Sami’s ass and thighs to his waist, settling on the chub around his tummy. 

This marvelous position only lasted a few minutes, before Sami came into Finn’s hollowed cheeks and Finn came all over Sami’s face. 

Sami climbed off and plopped back into bed alongside Finn. Together they caught their breath and felt all their muscles relax. Of course their hands found a way to connect and interlace fingers before they were ready to talk. 

“That’s really loud…” Sami mumbled after a while’s silence. 

“What?” Finn asked, having been snapped out of sleepiness. 

“The purring!” Sami laughed, as it were obvious. Most of the time, Finn didn’t even notice he was doing it. 

“Ah…” Finn sat up, on his forearms. He examined Sami’s flushed and sweat-coated skin until his eyes landed on the gorgeous face, still covered in come. 

“Ya might want that shower now, babe.” He suggested. 

Sami pointed to his own face. “You think they won’t let me in like this?” 

Finn giggled, now feeling himself come back to normal since the hormones had been satiated. 

“I mean, I like it… I like everything about how you look.” 

Sami groaned a ‘thanks’ as he sat up, causing his belly to fold over again. 

“I mean… everything.” Finn nodded as he gulped. 

Sami left the bed and stretched his arms out. “Did I mention that I love mating season?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like my Sami a certain way and I refuse to apologize for it, okay?


End file.
